Silver Samurai
Ichirō Yashida aka Silver Samurai was an elderly Japanese business executive whose life was saved by the Wolverine Keniuchio harada was a sword wielding inhuman known as the Silver Samurai and often tangled with Wolverine as the bodyguard of Madame Hydra, and later an occasional mercenary until he was challenged to a duel with wolverine and lost but rather than be taken prisoner harada committed suicide. Biography Imperial Japanese Army Nagasaki Bombing Ichirō Yashida '''was an officer of the Imperial Japanese Army during WWII. During the Nagasaki Bombing in 1945, he was saved by '''Keniuchio Harada is a illegitimate son of the former Japanese crime lord Shingen Harada, who was the head of the Clan Yashida. As a youth, Harada was exposed to a Terrigen mist through a collection of Terrigen crystals that his family had been growing for centuries. Harada grew up mastering his power, learning to focus it on his specially designed sword and use it to cut through virtually any material. He would also grow up mastering the attendant disciplines of the medieval samurai, in order to earn the title of the head of the Clan. To further his agenda, Harada joined the Hand which was a branch of HYDRA which consisted of various martial arts warriors. Harada would soon be appointed by Gorgon to be a bodyguard for high ranking members of both the Hand and HYDRA, and after a few years he served alongside Madame Hydra. Following his father’s death, Harada sought to claim the leadership of Shingen's Clan Yashida from his half-sister Mariko Yashida. but was opposed by the Ronin Yukio and Mariko’s lover, the Inhuman adventurer Wolverine. Final duel and death after hydra was destroyed by general talboit global attack he went in to hiding but refusing to die like this harada issued a challenge to Logan to meet him on the outskirts of new york for a final duel and as the clock struck mid night the two came face to face he offered him a chance to stop saying hydra is gone but he refused to listen and attacked and the two warriors engaged in a fierce duel with wolverine eventually coming out the victor despite his techyon field with shattering his sword and leaf him for the authorities to find but the samurai refused to admit defeat and took his broken sword and threw his helmet aside and before Logan could stop him ken stabbed his own heart before dying he whispered the samurai always dies honourably the silver samurai body is later covered when the police arrive and wolverine than walks away from the scene. Powers and Abilities * Tachyon Field: Ability to generate a tachyon energy field from within his body. Though he can focus this energy through anything, he typically focuses this field through his sword; allowing it to cut through almost any substance. Abilities * Martial Arts: The Silver Samurai is a master of Kenjutsu, the art of wielding a katana, and is an expert in the art of Bushido, the history and customs of the samurai class. He is also a highly skilled grandmaster of the Japanese martial arts such as Jujutsu/Aikijujutsu, Karate Do, Bujutsu, Kenjutsu, Iaijutsu, Tantojutsu (knife-fighting), Ninjutsu, Kyujutsu (Samurai Archery on or off horsback), Bajutsu (horsemanship), and Samurai strategy and tactics. Equipment * Ken's samurai armor is silver in color and light enough to not hamper his mobility. The armor weighs 60 lbs (27 kg). Weapons * Katana. In particular Ken has used the Muramasa. He also uses throwing weapons such as Kunai (Daggers), Tanto (Combat Knife shaped like a very small Katana) and Shuriken. Category:HYDRA Category:The Hand Category:Earth-XCU Category:Villains Category:Businesspeople Category:Terrorists Category:Armor Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crime Lords Category:Soldiers